


Masks of Yalung

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal reveals a damning secret. Literally. Ajay helps Sabal cope...and keep everyone else from finding out.





	1. The Mask Murderer

Damn. Another kill, another sin. This was becoming too common. There had to be another way. Some way for him to control himself. He couldn’t keep killing. He couldn’t keep losing control. He sighed as he placed another mask down. He knew he had sinned, despite the rumours flying around Kyrat, but he had to make it look like the work of a serial killer to protect himself. He cut up the body, covering the real cause of death. This had to stop. What if he chose somebody he cared about? Perhaps then he’d be able to restrain himself, if it was somebody he couldn’t bear to lose. But who? He’d long since learned not to get too attached to anybody, who did he hold that kind of compassion for?

***

“Sabal? What are we doing all the way out here?” Sabal had called him out to the most remote outpost in the North of Kyrat, and here he was; cold, slightly put out, and no closer to an explanation. Why all the secrecy? If Sabal wanted to tell him something, why did he have to tell him out here, in the middle of nowhere? Besides, they hadn’t exactly been on speaking terms since Sabal decided that murdering Amita’s supporters in front of Bhadra was a good idea. He was still Sabal’s second in command, of course, he knew how dissent affected people here in Kyrat, but it was just business now. “Ajay, I need you to liberate KEO Gold Storage.” “Ajay, the royal army has taken hostages. I’ll update your map.” That was it. No small talk, nothing. Ajay shut down any attempts.

“Are you ever going to stop being upset with me?” Sabal had asked. Ajay had snorted and walked away. Back then, the answer had been a resounding no. Now, the answer was maybe. Give it time. Maybe, if you admit that killing people in front of a little girl was wrong. Sabal would never admit to that. So the answer was still a no. 

Ajay was so tired of being angry. 

“Sorry about the secrecy, Ajay, I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. I have to tell you something, and what I say absolutely cannot leave this room. You’re the only person I trust to keep this quiet.” Ajay sighed. He’d been looking for a reason to think of Sabal as anything other than the tyrant he’d become since Ajay put him in power, and there was his first glimpse of the kindness he’d once seen. It was such a relief, and his anger crumbled almost immediately.

“It’s...nice to to know you think so highly of me.” Sabal smiled.

“I’ve always thought highly of you. Especially now, with the level of maturity you’ve shown. Standing at my side, putting on an act so Kyrat sees undivided leadership despite the fact that you’re furious with me...Ajay, I haven’t had the opportunity to thank you for keeping up appearances for this country’s sake, and I’d like to take that opportunity now. Thank you, Ajay. Kyrat is standing strong because of your maturity, and I’m not exaggerating when I say this country owes its current prosperity to the fact that you kept your temper in check. Thank you. I mean it, Ajay. Thank you. I know that doesn’t make up for anything, but I will always respect you for the restraint you’ve shown. For what it’s worth...I am sorry. I hurt you at Jalendu, and I’m sorry.” Ajay sighed, letting out a short chuckle.

“You’re sorry. Not because you killed people for no reason, not because you traumatized a little girl for life...but because you hurt my feelings. I think that shows how highly you value my thoughts more than anything.” He sighed heavily. “It’s not the apology I’m looking for, but...it’s good enough for me. Now I guess my only question is whether you’re apologizing so that I won’t run for the hills when you tell me whatever you want to tell me.” Sabal laughed aloud.

“You’re right, the timing of that apology was a little poor. Here, sit down, have some tea.”

“...You’re treating me like I’m gonna freak out.”

“I’m fully expecting you to. I’m expecting to be called all sorts of terrible names...which is why I’ve called you out here. I commended you for your maturity, and it’s that maturity I’m relying on. I’ll need you to stand by me, even after this, and I know how difficult that’s going to be.”

“Well, I have my tea, I’m sitting down, I’m not going to pass out and hurt myself...will you tell me what’s going on now?” Sabal sighed heavily.

“Ajay...I don’t know if there’s any right way to tell you this, but...I killed those people. The masks of Yalung? It was me. A little way to show that I know I’ve sinned, I suppose.” Ajay let out a breath.

“You? The...the crazed serial killer? Look, I’ve said and thought some shitty things about you, and I still think you went power-hungry after I supported you at Jalendu, but...there’s no way you can expect me to believe you’re a nut job. You’re a lot of things, but somebody who kills for fun? No way.” Sabal smiled.

“I don’t kill them for fun, Ajay, you’re right about that. ...It was an accident, every one of them. Truly, it was. Even you’d have to admit that’s a lot of accidents. You’re smart enough to know I could never continue to rule Kyrat if anyone found out I’d accidentally murdered all those people, so I put on an act, made it look like a serial killer. The butchered bodies, the notes, they’re all to throw people off track. The only genuine things there...is the masks. I truly am a demon, Ajay, and every time I claim another victim...I acknowledge the monster inside me.” 

“You...seriously expect me to believe this.”

“It’s true, Ajay.”

“Fine, then how? You said yourself, that’s an awful lot of accidents to just be coincidence. How did they die?” Sabal sighed heavily.

“That’s...the part I’m worried you’ll freak out about.” Ajay couldn’t help it; he paled.

“You just confessed to over fifty murders...and that’s NOT the part you’re worried I’ll freak out about?” 

“No.” Ajay sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

“...Got any alcohol to put in this?”

“Sorry. You’re going to have to take this news sober.” Ajay sighed, sinking down to rest his head on his arms on top of the table he was sitting at.

“Well, fire away, I guess.”

“Ajay…” Sabal sighed. “...I’m a vampire. Wait, Ajay, please!” Sabal was out of his chair, around the table, and grabbing Ajay by the wrist to stop him leaving between one step and the next. How did he get around the table so fast?

“Ajay, I know it’s hard to believe, but I can prove it.” Ajay decided he wanted his own proof. He strode across the floor to the cupboard, opened up the garlic, and held it in Sabal’s direction. The spitting hiss that came out of Sabal’s mouth startled Ajay enough that the garlic slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, and Ajay clearly saw razor-sharp canines in Sabal’s open mouth. When all was said and done, Sabal was crouched on a chair away from the garlic on the floor, and he had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry…” He murmured. ‘Sorry’ didn’t come anywhere near close enough to make up for how badly he was shaking. Men with guns trying to kill him was one thing, but supernatural beings? This was a whole different level of unknown and terrifying.

“You...hissed at me…” He had wanted to sound more indignant, but it came out as little more than an uncertain mumble. He wasn’t even sure Sabal had heard him, but he had.

“I know. I’m sorry, Ajay, please believe me when I say I didn’t mean to. I’m still...adapting...to the change, most all of my reactions are instinctual, almost.”

“Adapting...So this is...new?” Ajay didn’t realize he was using the counter to hold himself up until his hand slipped and he fell, the floor rushing up with alarming speed. Despite being across the room, Sabal caught him before he hit the ground.

“Ajay? Ajay, are you alright?”

“Uh…” Sabal sighed. 

“I thought you were handling the information a little too well. It was simply a matter of waiting for the shock to set in.”

“Hilarious…” Ajay had no volume to his voice; it felt like he was mouthing the words. Sabal sighed again.

“Here, let’s get you into the bed.”

“But...but...how...when...all along?” Sabal heaved another sigh.

“I don’t remember how. I remember being ambushed in the dead of night, and that’s about it. When I woke up I was like this. If by ‘all along’ you mean ‘since the day we met’...yes. I’m sorry, Ajay, but you had enough on your plate without knowing I was a vampire. Besides, I wasn’t sure I could trust you not to turn tail and run, and Ajay, you single-handedly won the war for us. I needed you. I haven’t been a vampire forever, though. It was only a couple weeks before you arrived that I was…changed. Long enough that I could pretend to be human, but not enough that I could fully control my...thirst. Hence why we’re here.

“...Masks of yalung…”

“Believe me when I say I never intended to kill anyone. Feeding tends to lead to memory loss, so nobody would remember anything. I had only wanted to feed a little bit from them and then move on, and I have, successfully. At this point it’s more often than not that I leave my victims alive with nothing more than neck pain and mild amnesia, but...I slip, sometimes. Enough is enough, that’s why I came to you.”

“What...what can I do?”

“Let me feed on you. Only you. I’ll restrain myself to once every couple of weeks, once a month, even, give you plenty of time to recuperate. I can’t bear to lose you, Ajay, and that means I’ll stay in control, the whole time. I won’t kill you, Ajay, I give you my word...Ajay? Ajay?” Ajay’s eyes were closing.

“G...gonna...need to...think…about…” He stopped responding then, and Sabal heaved a heavy sigh.

“...Take all the time you need.”


	2. The Deal

Ajay was woken by bright sunshine muted by the curtains blocking the window. It must be mid-afternoon already...Ajay groaned as he rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the kitchen. He spotted the garlic, still left on the ground, and decided he ought to clean it up. After that, he made himself breakfast, looking around for Sabal. He must have left. If he was a vampire...he probably needed somewhere dark to sleep during the day. 

Ajay ate mostly on autopilot, his mind reeling from the confession of last night. He went over in his mind the fangs, the way Sabal had hissed at the mere scent of garlic, jumping up on the chair...and the way he’d moved with almost blinding speed, once to stop Ajay getting up and leaving, and then again to catch him as he fell. No matter how he looked at it, Sabal’s actions couldn’t been seen as normal, or human. How could he have missed it? Hadn't he...seen Sabal…during the day? He must have. But...had he? He couldn’t remember ever seeing him...but...hadn’t he radioed during the day? Or SOMETHING?? He sighed. Not once. He hasn't thought it odd until now. Sabal had never moved faster than the average human, Ajay had never seen the canines...He shook his head. How blind he had been. That, or Sabal was an incredible actor. He snorted. Of course Sabal was an incredible actor, he’d fooled Ajay into thinking he was kind for months. Ajay sighed again. It wasn’t that he wasn’t kind, it was...well, hard to describe. He wasn’t kind uniformly, if that made sense. He’d die for his brothers-in-arms, every last one of them, but...the second you fell out of favour, he couldn’t care less if you lived or died. If you actively went against him...He’d hunt you down and slaughter you with as much passion as he fought for his brothers. Ajay had seen the latter firsthand with Amita's supporters.

Ajay shuddered, then stood up and put his dishes in the sink, washing them quietly. It was a lot to take in; Sabal had been right in keeping it from him. He'd been completely overwhelmed just fighting the war with Pagan, if Sabal had told him about his vampirism...he couldn't imagine. It was almost too much to handle as is, with nothing else to worry about. Ajay sighed again, then went back to the bed, curling up under the covers. He needed to sleep more. Besides, Sabal could radio him once night came. He closed his eyes and, to his surprise, was drifting off almost immediately. With everything swirling in his mind, he thought it would be impossible for him to sleep, but apparently the opposite was true. Everything swirling in his mind was exhausting him, and he went straight to sleep.

*** 

Ajay woke to a thump underneath his bed. He jerked, reaching for the gun under his pillow and taking aim, ready to fire at the intruder. His jaw dropped when Sabal himself rolled out from under his bed and stood, stretching.

“Sabal…?” The man turned, spotting the gun and smiling.

“I’ve been shot quite a few times, you can’t kill me with that. Did you not realize I was under the bed?” Ajay could only gape.

“I wasn’t about to leave you passed out in the middle of nowhere, Ajay. Besides, there are very few safe houses that completely block out the light, and caves don’t provide nearly enough protection. Under the bed is the perfect compromise, if a little uncomfortable. The appeal of a coffin is becoming more and more apparent to me.” Ajay finally found his voice.

“You...you’ve...been here...the whole time?”

“When I sleep...I don’t ‘sleep’, as you know it. It’s more of a...coma, if you will. Or, to be more exact...I die, temporarily. I stop breathing, and nothing in the world can wake me up. I say it’s like a coma only because I wake up come nightfall. If you’re wondering why you didn’t hear me, well...that’s why.”

“How...how do you know what it’s like...when you sleep?” 

“A Golden Path soldier found me during the day once. I threw him into hysterics when I woke up, and I spent a good half hour trying to convince him he was just bad at checking pulses. To this day, he still gets skittish around me.” Sabal chuckled.

“Thankfully nobody believes him when he insists I was dead. Now, Ajay, back to the task at hand. Did you consider my offer?”

“Uh…which offer?”

“To let me feed on you.”

“Oh. Uh…” The linger the silence stretched, the wider Sabal’s grin got.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, shall I?”

“Sorry, I was a little busy trying to...come to terms with it all.”

“Of course. Are you any closer to a decision, though?”

“Um…” He sighed. “I...well...don’t think it would be...the end of the world...I suppose…” 

“Is that a yes?”

“I...think so.” Sabal smiled, his shoulders slumping a little with relief.

“Thank Kyra. Ajay, I don’t mean to ask right away, but...may I feed on you...now?”

“Now?” Ajay gulped. “Will...will it hurt?”

“Yes. Try to relax, and I’ll try to be as gentle as I can. If it’s any consolation, I can drink from you on the bed.” Ajay gulped, crawling onto the bed, and Sabal sat beside him, not cornering him quite yet.

“You’ll need to take your shirt off, Ajay. So you don’t get blood on it.” Ajay took off his jacket, and then slowly lifted off his shirt. He shivered.

“Cold?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry...you'll be warm soon enough.” Ajay looked confused, and Sabal patted his shoulder. Somehow, despite single-handedly winning a war, Ajay had never once suffered an injury serious enough that he passed out from blood loss. Sabal, for his part, considered that a miracle. And now here they were. Ajay was about to pass out from blood loss for the first time...because of him.

“Ready, Ajay?” Ajay nodded stiffly, and Sabal sighed as he leaned down.

“Relax, Ajay. It’ll hurt more if you’re tense.”

“Yeah. Day at the spa.” Sabal chuckled and kissed Ajay on the throat. He kept his lips moving against Ajay for much longer than Ajay thought he would.

“I thought...this was just to...relax me a bit before you bite…”

“It is. And I’ll bite when you’re relaxed.” He resumed his motions, but Ajay remained tense, enough that Sabal started to stroke his hair gently.

“Are you sure you want this, Ajay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just...give me a minute.”

“I’ve given you five, Ajay. I’m not imposing a time limit on how long it should take to be relaxed enough to let a vampire bite you, I’m simply saying that we’re both busy men, and if I could relax you faster by rubbing you off, then perhaps we should consider that as an alternative.” Ajay let out a short, somewhat hysterical sounding chuckle. “Besides...I won’t hurt you, Ajay, not intentionally. I may be a vampire, but I was a vampire the day you met me, and I haven’t slaughtered you yet. I’m the same Sabal I’ve always been, alright?” Ajay nodded, trying his best to take deep breaths and let them out slowly. Sabal kissed his ear, working his way down to his throat and then further down to his chest. Little by little Ajay relaxed, sighing at the continued affection. Sabal decided not to warn Ajay this time, as he might ruin the progress he’d made. He kissed Ajay’s throat one last time, then opened his mouth and bit down where Ajay’s pulse was strongest.

As expected Ajay tensed again, but Sabal squeezed his shoulders gently with the last of his willpower. After that he closed his eyes and drank, groaning as the sweet taste washed over his tongue.

God, it hurt. It HURT! Relaxing was out the window, and it was all Ajay could do to keep himself from struggling against Sabal. He clung to Sabal's jacket, shuddering as his blood was taken from him. It felt like getting his blood drawn at the clinic...and the longer it took the more it hurt. Soon he felt his body overheating, like he was running a marathon, and his breathing started to get more and more shaky. His vision started to swim and dance in front of him, and when his grip on Sabal’s jacket started to slacken and his eyes started to flutter, he decided he ought to let Sabal know. He couldn’t hang on for much longer.

“S...Sa...bal…” Ajay shuddered one more time, and his hands slid off of Sabal’s jacket as his eyes closed and his mind wandered.


	3. Going Out

Sabal felt Ajay’s pulse start to even out, and he pulled back immediately, mortified that he’d gone too far. Ajay was limp on the bed, eyes closed.

“Ajay? Ajay?” A short, weak groan was his only answer, and Sabal sighed with relief. He hadn’t knocked Ajay completely out, just stunned him. He would probably come around in a few minutes. Sabal sighed, getting up to make something small to eat for Ajay. Bread and butter would have to suffice for now…but he’d go hunt some deer and make a proper meal for Ajay.

***

“Ughhh…” Ajay tossed his head weakly, trying to shake off the grogginess. He felt so weak he could barely move. He slowly forced his eyes open, turning his head to try and look at his surroundings. Sabal was right beside his bed, and he looked almost angelic in the blue-grey backdrop of the lightening sky.

“Ajay, thank Kyra. I’d hoped to see you before I fell asleep. I’m glad you're alright.”

“What...happened?” Sabal’s brows furrowed.

“I...drank your blood.” Oh, right. It was slowly coming back to him, Sabal’s confession, the pain in his neck, the heat, the blurriness. He nodded.

“I feel awful…”

“And you look awful, too, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone look so pale. Get up in your own time, don’t push yourself, Ajay. And now,” he turned to look outside with an almost mournful expression, “I need to sleep. I’ll be under the bed the whole day, so please don’t point a gun at me when I wake up. It’s not exactly a pleasant sensation, even if I know I can’t be killed.” He nodded, but then seemed to remember something.

“I hunted some deer for you. You have the meat to cook for yourself, but for right now I made some bread and butter for you. Again, whenever you feel up to it.” Sabal nodded again, then curled up under the bed.

It took Ajay about ten minutes to work at getting out of bed. His chest felt heavy, and even sitting up took a lot of effort. He managed, slowly, slumping at the table and eating the bread with butter that had been left out. Sabal, on the verge of falling asleep under the bed, grimaced. He’d taken too much out of Ajay. Next time, he would take less, much less. He wouldn’t do this to Ajay again. He’d feed more often, if he had to, but he would never leave Ajay in this state again. The first rays of the sun broke over the horizon, and Sabal fell asleep, pulled by the unseen, irresistible force he was slowly getting used to.

Ajay was somewhat recovered, meandering slowly around the safehouse during the day. He went out and sniped a royal army commander that had been causing trouble, and that was it for him. He retired to the safehouse around mid evening, completely worn out even from that little bit of activity, and was met with a glowering Sabal.

“You went out?”

“I was feeling better so I figured I’d go out and try to help.” He stepped past Sabal towards the kitchen, cursing the slight wobble in his step.

“I drank your blood yesterday. You have no blood in your body and therefore are in no way capable of going out and doing anything.”

“I'm fine, Sabal, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“People who are ‘fine’ don’t stumble on their way to the kitchen.” Ajay flinched. “Oh yes, I caught that. Did anyone ask why you were pale and stumbling all over the place?”

“...One guy. I told him supper didn't sit well with me.”

“That excuse will only work for so long. You’ll have to come up with new excuses daily.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you need to lie low until your body gets used to me taking your blood. You’re exhausted, Ajay, you're barely standing, and you need to acknowledge that.”

“I’m…” Sabal nodded.

“You can't even say it, because you know it’s a lie. Go lie down, Ajay. Rest.”

“...How long before you’ll need to feed again?”

“A week and a half, perhaps. I took too much, so I’ll give you extra time to recover. After that, I’m hoping for a small amount every couple of days. I want you to be able to function, but I don’t want you pushing yourself, now lie down.” Ajay sighed. The bed had been calling him since he walked in. Perhaps it was time to stop resisting.


	4. Boredom

Ajay dreamt that he and Sabal never saw eachother. Ajay would wake up just in time for Sabal to go to sleep, and Sabal would wake mere hours before Ajay would collapse from exhaustion. 

Ajay woke, calling for Sabal before he was even fully awake.

“Ajay? What is it?”

“Sabal? Sabal, what time is it?”

“Just around midnight, are you alright?”

“Sabal, I…” He struggled to sit up, groaning.

“Ajay, you shouldn’t push yourself, you’re still weak…”

“I’m fine. I’m...I’m staying awake the rest of the night.”

“Wh-but, Ajay...Why?”

“I want to be with you. If I sleep during the day I can be awake at night with you.”

“I’m flattered, Ajay, but humans don’t sleep during the day. I’m sure it’ll affect your health.”

“I don’t care. I’m staying awake. I’m not going to lose time with you. Now that I know you’re a vampire...I’m not going to just go back to my regular life. I can’t. You’re feeding from me, for heaven’s sake, I can hardly pretend life hasn’t changed.”

“Again, I’m flattered, but...why? Do you realize what you’re giving up? You’re giving up the sun, all your friends, social interaction. You’re choosing a life of solitude, of darkness. Of constant weakness and pallor, and not having the strength to sit up.”

“I chose that life the first time I agreed to let you drink from me.” 

“What with people say? When you disappear and only come out at night?”

“Whatever they want. Look, if you wanted me to live a normal life you should have chosen somebody else to feed on. Now we either deal with the questions or you change me.”

“No.”

“So we deal with the questions.” Sabal sighed heavily, deciding to change tactics.

“...You might be right. I just...I don’t like that you're staying awake after a nightmare, Ajay. You need to sleep. I’ll be right here the whole time, and I promise I’ll wake you up before I go to sleep, alright?” Ajay was tempted, sorely tempted. He wasn’t quite so ready to give up sleep as he’d thought. Sabal was almost sure he’d gotten through to Ajay; his eyes were starting to close at the mere thought. A few seconds later he shook his head and forced his eyes open.

“No. I’ll sleep tomorrow morning. When you sleep.” Sabal huffed.

“Ajay, you’re being stubborn.” 

“I had to dig my heels in somewhere.”

“Next time, dig your heels in when I’m murdering people.” Ajay laughed.

“Admit it, you can’t handle me when I dig my heels in.” Sabal only rolled his eyes, sitting back and wishing Ajay wasn’t so stubborn.

Ajay finally did succumb to his exhaustion. When their petty banter died down and Ajay’s head started to nod despite his best efforts, Sabal saw his chance. He kept perfectly still, not making a sound save for exaggerating the smooth, even sounds of his breathing. As expected it worked like a lullaby and Ajay eventually slumped sideways into the wall, his breathing deep and regular. Sabal looked up, but the sky was already a blue that was steadily getting lighter. Ajay had lasted until a few minutes short of dawn. Sighing, Sabal crawled under the bed, leaving Ajay where he was. He'd fallen asleep too recently for Sabal to risk waking him with movement. Besides, Ajay needed the rest.

***

“Ugh...I feel dizzy…”

“I took too much again. I’m sorry, Ajay. ...At least you’re still conscious this time.”

“Barely...ugh…”

“Rest, Ajay, I’ll get you something light to eat.”

“All I ever do now is rest. I want to get back out and start helping.”

“We’ve already liberated the country, Ajay, there’s very little to help with now. Relax, take a break. You’ve earned it. If you don’t like it, I can knock you out next time I feed and force you to rest.”

“You saw how well that worked last time, but point taken. I’ll try to relax.”

True to his word, Ajay did keep off his feet unless absolutely necessary. Sabal, for his part, learned to control himself so that Ajay was able to get up and start moving around almost immediately after feeding. Eventually, Ajay was finally able to go out and help with small skirmishes, and Sabal was kept well-fed without killing anyone. The new arrangement wasn’t without its hiccups, however. The Golden path had noticed the change, and Ajay often got asked why he was so pale. He told them he was sick, stressed out from fighting and winning a civil war.

“Then what the hell are you doing here?!” Was the usual response, and Ajay was ordered back into bed, very much like a cat carrying a grumpy kitten by the scruff of its neck.

“I’m BORED,” Ajay vented one day after being ordered back to his room for the umpteenth time, “I want to go out, I want to help, I want to shoot people!” Ajay realized what he had said at the exact moment that Sabal raised an eyebrow.

“I think you’re having trouble adjusting to peace,” Sabal said, keeping his tone gentle, “Perhaps you ought to find a hobby.” Ajay frowned.

“Like what?”

“Something indoors, preferably.” Ajay sighed.

“Well...I guess I could...I dunno...study up on Kyrati mythology.”

“...Or you could do something that interests you. Did you have any hobbies in America?”

“Uh...I read, sometimes.” Sabal nodded thoughtfully.

“Then I’m sure I can find you some books to read, and you can pick one that suits your fancy, alright? I’ll be back soon.”

Sabal came back with more books than Ajay had seen in one place outside a library in his life. 

“Do you...need help carrying those?” Ajay asked as he eyed the stack of books so high it blocked his view of Sabal’s face.

“No, I’m alright. Strength is one of the perks of immortality.” He set them down on the floor, beaming.

“I asked around, and everyone chipped in to help. The shopkeepers even had a few books of their own, which was surprising. I didn’t expect them to be the literary types, considering the gun and ammo sales, but whatever you need to do to help out the war effort, I suppose. The people were especially willing to help when I told them you were feeling cramped. The people love you, Ajay. Don’t ever forget that.”

“...I feel like this is going to turn into another anti-schedule-swap speech.” Sabal sighed heavily.

“Too late for that now. I hope you enjoy your books, Ajay.” Ajay nodded, picking up a book at random - Playtime with Paul - and flipping to the first page.


	5. Caught

Half an hour later, Ajay was staring, horrified, at the book. He’d gone red like a tomato, and considering that Sabal was taking his blood nearly constantly, it was a shocking colour of red.

“Ajay? ...Ajay?” Ajay wasn’t responding, still staring at his book.

“...Good book?”

“Good? It’s awful. It’s...Who would write this kind of thing? ...With PAUL?” Sabal came to lean over Ajay shoulder and read the book, and his face took on a similar expression as he read.

‘Ajay moaned, his back arching as Paul pressed the vibrator into his hole. The tingles of electricity running through his body sent shocks of pleasure straight to his member, and he cried out as he came for the fourth time that night.’

Ajay groaned aloud, and Sabal plucked the book out of Ajay’s hands.

“Ajay, I am...so…so sorry. I should have...checked the content before I handed you a bunch of books at random.”

“You couldn’t have known…” he murmured quietly. Ajay shuddered, shifting to lie down on the bed.

“I...think I’m going to take a nap for a bit.”

“Feel free. I’ll...take this book back so you don't have to see it again. And...be careful not to oversleep and ruin what semblance of a reversed sleep schedule you have.”

“Right, right.”

Sabal took the book, found a cozy spot all alone, and spent the rest of the night there.

***

“I’ve been thinking, Sabal…”

“Hmm?” Sabal pulled back, mere moments from biting into Ajay. 

“We ought to do this...somewhere else.”

“...What for?”

“Look, I know it’s remote here, but there’s still the off chance somebody shows up and catches us together.”

“Nobody is going to find us here, Ajay. We’re alone, in the middle of nowhere.”

“Sabal...please?” Sabal relented with a sigh.

“Alright. But next time. I’m already right here, and I hate to say it, but as much as I can stop myself from taking too much, I can’t stop myself from taking. Your blood is intoxicating to me, and I won’t deny myself any longer.”

“...Fine, go ahead, but next time we take this out into the wild somewhere.”

“Done.” Sabal bit down, unable to wait any longer, and Ajay tensed from the pain as he always did.

“You need to try to relax,” Sabal said with emphasis, placing a hand near Ajay’s wound, “You aggravate your muscles when you tense.”

“It hurts,” Ajay argued through gritted teeth, “I can’t help it.”

“Perhaps a warm bath might soothe your muscles.”

“Maybe, but I don’t want to hurt myself further.” Sabal sighed.

“Are you always going to be this stubborn with me?”

“Get used to it.” Ajay was grinning, and Sabal rolled his eyes.

***

“Monster! I-I knew it, you’re a monster!” Sabal jerked back from Ajay, who cried out in pain from the sudden movement. Ajay put a hand to his neck, very clearly disoriented. Behind them, a Golden Path soldier had his gun out and was pointing it at Sabal.

“Get away from Ajay, you monster!”

“This is what I get for letting you convince me to take this out into the wild somewhere,” Sabal muttered irritably. Ajay belatedly came to the realization that the Golden Path soldier had a gun pointed at Sabal, and staggered to his knees to get in front of him.

“No, stop...It’s okay…”

“Ajay, get away from Sabal! He’s a monster, he’ll kill you!” Sabal raised his hands in a disarming gesture.

“Manjeet, relax, it’s-”

“SHUT UP! Shut up or I’ll kill you!”

“Look, Sabal’s not a bad guy, just listen-ugh, shit…” Ajay put a hand on the ground to steady himself, the other going up to hold his head. The movement so soon after being fed from was making the world spin.

“Not a bad guy? You can’t even stand, Ajay! He...he did something to you! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!”

“I drank his blood. It’s not a lethal amount, he'll be fine, now put the gun down. Ajay’s in the way, and your hands are shaking so badly you could hit him accidentally. Neither of us wants that.”

“You don’t get to talk about Ajay’s well-being when you’re the one robbing him of it!! ...Is...is that it? Is that why Ajay’s been pale and sickly the past few months? Because you've been sucking the life out of him? Bastard, I knew there was something fishy about you! I should have killed you when I had the chance! I doubted myself, and now Ajay has been suffering because of it! How long have you been killing him like this?”

“This is consensual, Manjeet, Ajay agreed to this.”

“Yeah? Was he like this when he ‘agreed’? He can barely stand, he’s disoriented...he probably had no idea what he was agreeing to!” The Golden Path soldier stepped forward menacingly.

“Now get away from Ajay, or I’ll shoot!”

“No, don’t…” Ajay staggered to his feet, raising his hands.

“Nobody has to...shoot anybody…” His eyes closed and he swayed, his knees giving way. Sabal raced forward to catch him.

“AJAY!”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!” The gun fired, and suddenly Sabal was in front of Ajay instead of behind him. With Manjeet’s shaking hands, the bullet had misfired, aimed right for Ajay’s head. Sabal had intervened before it could hit him, shielding Ajay with his body. Sabal staggered backward and collapsed to the ground, blood seeping from the wound on his head.

Manjeet was silent, staring in horror at the scene in front of him. If Sabal hadn’t tried to kill him when he did...he would have shot Ajay. Ajay could be dead right now because of him. Manjeet breathed a sigh of relief. That was too close, but that was alright. Sabal was dead, and Ajay would never fall victim to Sabal’s hypnotic charm ever again. Manjeet knelt and crawled over to Ajay.

“Ajay...Ajay, can you hear me?” Ajay groaned.

“Thank goodness...Ajay, we’re going to get you somewhere safe…” He reached for Ajay, pulling him up into his arms, and a hand closed around his wrist.

“Safe? After you almost killed him?” Sabal sat up, groaning, the bullet wound still visible in his head.

“I may not be able to die, but that still hurt,” he growled irritably, “And while we’re at it, you never bothered to thank me. Did you think it was luck you shot me instead of Ajay? I stepped in front of him and took the shot for him. If it wasn’t for me, Ajay would be dead right now, all because of your clumsiness.”

“After you tried to KILL HIM!”

“Shut. Up. Save your pointless courage for when you aren’t out of your depth.” He appeared in front of Manjeet, grabbing him by the shirt.

“You say you should have killed me when you had the chance? Every second is a new chance for me to kill you. I haven’t taken it yet because vampire or not, I am still the man I was when I was human. I value my brothers-in-arms, and after all of this, you are still my brother. I do, however, need you to be aware that you are trying my patience. Ajay could have been killed because of you, and I do not take kindly to the kind of rookie misfires that result in friendly fire casualties, especially not with Ajay. If I didn’t have the supernatural abilities you’re so quick to curse, Ajay would be the one on the ground with a hole in his head. You fucked up. Admit it.” The man gritted his teeth, but there was no denying the truth.

“...I...I fucked up. My hand was shaking, and...and I misfired, and...I almost hit Ajay. I would have hit Ajay if it weren’t for you.”

“Yes. But we need to change your story a bit. Ajay was attacked by a wild animal, and you fired at it to try and kill it. Not only did you miss the animal, you almost hit Ajay in the process, and I gave you a thorough talking to. Make sense?”

“But...They need to know…”

“Who needs to know what?”

“The Golden Path...They need to know you’re a...a…”

“A what? A valued leader who cares for his people and doesn’t tolerate foolish mistakes like aiming one’s gun in the vicinity of a fellow Golden Path soldier? They already know that, brother, you don’t need to worry about telling them.”

“...Vampire…”

“I’m sorry?”

“V…”

“Manjeet? You’ll need to speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“...N...nothing, sir...Sorry…”

“Alright. Head back home, you’ve earned a rest. And...come check on Ajay, in the morning. I’ll be asleep, I’ve had a long night, but I know he’ll be glad to see you. Goodnight, Manjeet.” And with that, Sabal picked up a still barely-conscious Ajay and walked away back towards the safe house.


	6. Mild Shock

Manjeet did visit the next morning, bright and early but when the sun was shining,so he could be sure Sabal was asleep. He crept in, and there was no sign of Sabal. Ajay was sleeping on the bed, and Manjeet crept over, sitting next to him.

“Ajay? Ajay, wake up.” 

“Hmm…” Ajay blinked, sitting up slowly.

“Ugh...hey…” He stretched, wincing as that aggravated his neck.

“Ajay, hey. Sorry to wake you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m okay. Listen...My memory from last night...it’s kinda foggy, I don’t remember much. I remember...I was trying to protect Sabal, but I don’t remember from what. So, whatever happened...I don’t remember it.” Manjeet sat on the bed.

“Ajay...Sabal is a vampire. He’s been drinking your blood for...I don’t know how long.”

“About two months. I told you it was my choice...I think.”

“You mentioned it briefly, but you were so far gone I didn’t believe you. I...I don’t understand. Why would you let him do this to you?” Ajay sat back. He couldn’t give away Sabal’s secret.

“Sabal...Sabal said he was worried he might accidentally lose control and kill someone if he kept feeding on strangers. He said by feeding on me, someone he cares for, he has more...reason...to keep control, almost. Because...he couldn’t bear to kill me. Now that he's feeding from me...He’s happier. We’re both happier. It...works.”

“But, Ajay...You’re so pale and sickly all the time…”

“I know. And it’s been hard to adjust. But I’m okay now. I’m okay with this.”

“You don’t...have to be.”

“I know. I am okay with it, though.

“I'm not. I don’t like seeing you like this. What I saw last night...Ajay, you could barely stand. You COULDN’T stand, you passed out the second you tried!” Ajay grimaced.

“Uh…I hate to break it to you...but that one was kinda your fault. When you startled Sabal he pulled back suddenly, and that pulled a lot of muscles and made the bleeding worse than it normally is. I was in a lot of pain and bleeding heavily, and then the shock set in and…”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, just next time...well, don’t interrupt us.”

“Walk the other way and let him kill you?”

“He’s not going to kill me.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do, and yes. Walk the other way. What Sabal and I are doing...we’re doing it to keep people safe. Nobody’s going to die accidentally like this. It works. If I’m the only person who has to feel weak and disoriented because of Sabal, then that’s okay.” 

“Speaking of Sabal...I trust he’s recovered from his bullet wound?” Ajay blinked.

“His...what?”

“Is it gone already?”

“I...I didn’t see Sabal, I only woke up after he went to sleep. He left me a note saying you would come to visit me and that he had been caught feeding from me. He...got shot?”

“You passed out, and when Sabal ran forward I assumed he was going to attack me, or you, and I shot him.”

“You shot him? W...is he okay?”

“Oh, he's fine,” Manjeet snapped, “He stopped me from taking you someplace safe and then threatened me to keep me quiet about his vampirism. With a bullet hole in is head, too!”

“You shot him in the HEAD?! ...Are you SURE he’s alright?”

“Ajay, I don’t care if he’s alright or not. As a matter of fact, the sooner he dies the sooner you don't have to suffer anymore.”

“Don’t say that. Sabal didn’t choose this, he was attacked. He’s trying to survive by drinking blood without killing anyone. You don't think that’s admirable, even a little bit?” Manjeet scoffed.

“Well either way, he got up and walked away just fine after being shot in the head. I don’t think he's going to suddenly bleed to death.” He suddenly looked at Ajay.

“I...can I do anything? To make...this...any better?”

“Uh…I normally drink tea and eat something small. I’m never hungry, but I eat just so I’ll have something in my stomach. The tea usually helps a little. Mostly it’s just rest, though, I’m always really weak and my chest feels tight.”

“...Tea and something small. I can do that for you, Ajay. You just rest, don’t try to get up.”

“Thanks. Wake me up if I’m asleep by the time it's ready. I need to eat to be sure I recover faster.”

Ajay was asleep by the time the tea had finished boiling, and Manjeet’s heart went out to Ajay when he saw the obvious difficulty with which he sat up. 

“Thanks…”

“Anytime. Look, I hate to sound like a broken record, but are you SURE you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, really. Hang around for a few hours, you can see how fast I recover. It’s really only the first little bit that’s difficult.”

“Alright...Well, you eat that and then you can go back to sleep, alright?”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks, um…”

“Manjeet. I forgot to mention.”

“Manjeet. Thanks. It’s really nice having somebody around to take care of me. I know it’s a lot to ask, but...if you’re not entirely opposed to it...well, I wouldn’t mind having you here...every time Sabal fed from me. It really helps, not having to get up and make my own food.”

“I...let me think about it. Not that I don’t want to help you, Ajay, but...I’m not sure I could tolerate that much of Sabal, and…”

“...And you don’t like turning a blind eye when Sabal feeds from me.”

“What I saw last night…”

“Was not how it normally goes, I promise. Sabal’s learned to control himself, and now I can get up and go a few minutes after he feeds from me. I hate to sound like Pagan, but...well, I’d like to call a do-over. Watch Sabal feed from me in a few days’ time, and then decide, okay?”

“...I suppose I can give him one more chance. He did save your life.”

“...He did?” Manjeet froze, averting his eyes.

“I...wasn’t entirely truthful before, when I said I shot Sabal…”

“...You...didn’t shoot Sabal?”

“No, I shot him, but...my-my hands were shaking, when I fired, and...I realized...my aim had drifted...If Sabal hadn’t stepped in front of you, I...would have hit you. He realized the bullet was headed for you and took it in your stead...because he knew that he couldn’t be killed by it. I...I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just...I was...so afraid, for my life and yours…”

“Hey. Relax, okay? It’s okay. Sabal’s pretty incredible, and I don’t blame you for being scared. Keep it between us, but I passed out when I learned Sabal was a vampire. Dropped to the floor like a stone.” Ajay saw a tiny smile, but not enough to clear the clouds over Manjeet’s head. He sighed.

“I’m gonna sleep a little longer, okay? Relax here for a while. I don’t blame you, okay? Nobody would.”

“Sabal does.”

“Well, that’s Sabal’s problem, and he can deal with it on his own time.” Ajay curled up under his blankets, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“I don’t care if Sabal doesn't like you. I like you, so Sabal can shut his mouth.”

***

“...How is he?” Manjeet shrieked at the top of his lungs, scrambling for his gun.

“Please relax, Manjeet, I don’t want a repeat of last night-”

“Wha? What is it, what- Manjeet, it’s okay, it's just Sabal, relax!”

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM, MONSTER?!”

“Manjeet, hey, that’s rude-”

“Listen to Ajay, and for Kyra’s sake, put your gun away.”

“You...you...STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!!!” Sabal sighed, putting his hands up in a gesture of defeat.

“I’m sorry. Now please put your gun away, you can’t kill me and there are living beings in the house that you COULD kill. Please.” Manjeet lowered his gun but didn’t put it away, glaring at Sabal all the while.

“I’m sorry, Manjeet, that was my fault. I...probably should have mentioned that Sabal likes to sleep under my bed.”

“Probably should have mentioned? PROBABLY should have MENTIONED? You’re damn right you should have MENTIONED! I have been in the room with this monster for hours! I-I...If I’m going to be helping you recover, Ajay, I need to-to have time to prepare myself for Sabal coming in the room! I’m...I can’t just accept that he’s a vampire like you can, Ajay! I’m going to need time to process this!” He sighed heavily, curling up on the ground.

“...Ajay is fine, by the way. He seems to be recovering nicely.” Sabal nodded.

“That’s good...I’ll be right back, I’m going to go into the kitchen for a few moments, alright?”

“It’s your safe house.”

“It’s everyone’s safe house, Ajay and I just happen to be the only ones here. I’ll be right back, alright?” Sabal walked off into the kitchen, and it seemed to Ajay that he was taking extra care to make more noise than absolutely necessary. He came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and an apple, which he handed to Manjeet.

“Here. To apologize for scaring you.”

“...Whatever.” He took the apple and water, then set them down on the ground beside him. Sabal looked mildly offended, but he controlled his expression when Ajay shot a glare at him.

“So, Manjeet...You said you...might be willing to stay and help care for me?”

“Might.”

“Okay. Okay. Look, take your time, and like I said, wait until you see Sabal feed from me in a few days’ time until you decide.”

“Will you be well enough by then?”

“Well, you tell me.”

“...You...do...look like you’re...recovering nicely…” he admitted grudgingly. He picked up his apple and contemplated it sullenly for a few moments before taking a bite. Ajay smiled.

“A couple days from now I’ll be totally fine.”

“...Alright...You promise it won’t be like...last time?”

“Absolutely. It won’t be anything like last time. Promise.” Manjeet looked none too impressed, but he had run out of arguments.


	7. Sugar

“Ready?”

“Don’t ask me, ask Manjeet.”

“Manjeet?”

“Whatever, just get it over with. ...Gently, don't hurt Ajay.”

“I never do, under normal circumstances.” Ajay grinned.

“I’ll try not to grimace then, shall I?” He mouthed, confident Sabal would hear him, and Sabal grinned in response. He leaned down, mouthing at Ajay’s neck before gently biting down. Ajay inhaled sharply, but otherwise suppressed his reaction.

“How’s Manjeet doing?” Ajay mouthed silently. Sabal made a neutral sound in his throat. Manjeet was grimacing, looking very much like he was forcing himself not to intervene. Sabal sighed, deciding to cut it short for Manjeet’s sake. He pulled away, sucking Ajay’s throat to relish the last few drops of his blood before sighing and pulling back.

“Wait a few moments before you get up, alright?” Sabal reminded him, getting up to go to the kitchen and brew some tea for Ajay. He just happened to need to leave the room for that, and Manjeet jumped on the chance to be alone with Ajay.

“Ajay? How are you feeling?”

“Fine, just a little lightheaded.” He took a few deep breaths, and then slowly rolled over into his side.

“How are you feeling now? Is the movement making you dizzy?”

“A little. I’ll just take a few minutes of downtime and then I’ll get up. I’m fine, though.” Already he was blinking his eyes open and starting to look around.

“Help me up, Manjeet?”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, I just need help.” Manjeet put a hand behind his back and helped him sit up, and Ajay shook the dizziness away before sighing happily.

“There. I’m just about good now.” Manjeet sighed.

“Are you sure? Thank goodness…”

“Manjeet? Can you help me find the sugar?”

“Top left cupboard, as always.”

“I know, it’s not there, though.” Manjeet scoffed and got up to help.

“...It’s not there. Hang on, let’s check here? No...Where is it, dammit?” Sabal and Manjeet scoured the cupboards for the sugar until-

“What in the hell? What’s the sugar doing down here??”

“Bottom cupboard? What in the hell…? ...Well, we found it. Let’s give Ajay his tea now.” Sabal and Manjeet came in with tea.

“Here. The sugar wasn’t in the top cupboard, it was in the bottom. Strange.” Sabal levelled him with a look, and Ajay sat up.

“Um...I might have...Come to think of it, I think I might have put it there on accident. Back when you really took a lot out of me when you fed.” Manjeet sighed patiently.

“Really, Ajay, we were looking for ages. Do try to be more careful next time.”

“Sorry.” Ajay smiled sheepishly, and Manjeet smiled right back.

“Don’t worry about it.” He reached forward, patting Ajay on the back, then sighed.

“You’re...really in good hands here, aren’t you?”

“The best.”

“...Alright. Is it okay if I come and visit from time to time?”

“Yeah, whenever you want.”

“Good. I’ll be seeing you then. ...Sabal. Don’t jump out of nowhere.” Sabal chuckled.

“Scout’s honour. Sorry again.”

“Whatever.” Manjeet left, in a considerably better mood than he had arrived. Sabal beamed when the door closed.

“I think we made progress.”

“Yeah...Why did you make me lie about SUGAR?”

“I hid the sugar intentionally. I wanted to make sure I didn’t startle Manjeet when I came back into the room, so I asked him into the kitchen to help with the sugar. Of course he thought I was going to murder him, but when he saw the sugar really was missing he helped me search. So we brought you your tea - which you haven’t touched, by the way, it’s getting cold - and I needed an excuse as to why the sugar was in a completely different spot. That was an excellent excuse, by the way.”

“...You’re really putting a lot of effort into making Manjeet feel more at ease around you.”

“Well…” Sabal sighed. “Like it or not, you and he have become friends in the few hours I was asleep. You would be upset if I scared him away, so welcoming him, as much as I don’t want to, is my only option.”

“What's wrong with welcoming him?”

“He shot at you, that's what's wrong. I don’t want that idiot anywhere near you.”

“Unintentionally, Sabal, it was an accident.”

“He shot in your general direction with shaking hands. Would you shoot in my general direction, for ANY reason?”

“...Point taken. He was scared, though. ...But you don’t care.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Alright, fine. Manjeet’s a good guy, though, so I demand you be nice to him.”

“And I intend to. Only - and I do mean ONLY - because you asked.”


	8. Rabi Ray and Vampire Bats

Manjeet came to visit from time to time, but they were in a remote outpost and the Golden Path kept him busy. Sabal had managed to lie and say that Ajay had fallen ill and Sabal needed to be by his side, but Manjeet had no such excuse. So he hid away with Ajay in their remote corner of paradise...until somehow, someway, somebody found out where they were. A very familiar somebody.

“Ajay, my man! I know you’re in there! ...C’mon, man, open up.” Ajay and Sabal sent panicked glances at each other.

“Rabi Ray,” Ajay hissed.

“I have to hide,” Sabal returned, looking around for somewhere to go.

“Hide? Sabal, don’t be ridiculous.”

“He supported Amita, he’ll kill me!”

“He’s harmless, Sabal. Besides, you run a country, you’ve faced down the royal army, and you’re afraid of HIM?”

“Ajay? Ajay, I’m hurt, man. Or, wait. You’re sick. Are you THAT sick? Can you not move? Are you dying in there? Shit. Shit shit shit, okay, I’m coming in, Ajay!”

“Shit!” Sabal hissed, “Ajay, hide me!”

“Sabal, d-” Sabal was gone, replace by a small bat that landed on Ajay’s shoulder and clambered its way inside Ajay’s jacket. Ajay jumped on the bed, zipped up his jacket, and closed his eyes as the door opened.

“Ajay? Ajay? Are you dying? Hey, Ajay, wake up! Kyrat needs you, man, hey!” Ajay sucked in a breath. Thank god for all those years he played sick to get out of school.

“Huh…?” He let his eyes flutter like he was having trouble keeping them open.

“Ajay! Thank god man, you scared me, like you really scared me there.”

“R-Rabi…? Hey…sorry, I’m...kinda hopped up on painkillers right now…” He coughed, then let his eyes close. 

“Ajay, hey, no, it’s okay, man, don’t worry about it. I’m gonna take care of you, okay?” He leaned in close, patting Ajay’s shoulder, and Ajay shuddered as he felt Sabal skitter under his shirt as well. 

“What’s wrong, Ajay?”

“Ch...chills…”

“Chills? Do you have a fever?” Ajay was shaking his head even before Rabi put his hand on Ajay’s forehead, shuddering again as he felt Sabal...doing something under his shirt. Whatever it was, it tickled a little bit.

“Never get fevers...I-I’m fine, Rabi, really. Doc says I just need to recover from all the excitement of the past few months. Taking down Pagan was great and all, but now I need rest.” He sniffled for effect.

“Rest, sleep, peace and quiet…” Was that...a tongue he felt on his side? Was Sabal licking him? Why?

“Yeah, you really did a lot for Kyrat. We’re all super grateful, so you deserve to rest. I’m gonna personally stay here and take care of you.” Shit.

“R-Rabi, that’s really not-ah!” Small, sharp teeth suddenly pierced his side, and Ajay groaned as he felt his blood being taken from him. 

“Ajay, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing, just...breathed wrong...old wound…”

“What? Let me see.”

“NO! I mean, it’s healed now, it just...hurts, from time to time…” Shit, he was already getting lightheaded. Even as a tiny bat, Sabal still packed a punch when he drank. Except he had promised not to take too much...and already Sabal had exceeded what he normally took…

“Ajay? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah...listen, Rabi, there’s...a stereo in the other room...could you just...turn it on to something quiet so I can sleep? I’m feeling really tired today for some reason…”

“Sure thing, Ajay. You sleep, and I'll come check on you from time to time, okay? I’m busy all the time, you know, with Radio Free Kyrat, but I’ll stop in when I can.”

“Sure…” Ajay’s eyes were starting to flutter and he was feeling too hot. The stereo came on, and Ajay vaguely heard the sound of the door closing.

“Sabal...get off...too much…” Sabal didn’t move, and Ajay’s head fell to the side.

“Sa...Sabal...Too…” He couldn't stay awake any longer. His eyes closed and he was gone. 

***

Sabal lapped up the last of the blood, finally feeling full for the first time in a while. Sabal’s senses had been heightened when he turned into a bat, and Ajay’s blood had been too much to resist. He turned back into a human, and gasped when he realized Ajay wasn't moving.

“Shit...Ajay, I’m sorry…Shit...Shit, shit, shit…” He closed his eyes, holding his own breath. He could hear Ajay’s heartbeat, weak but steady, and the quiet whisper of Ajay’s breathing. He was alive, and that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. Thank Kyra. He pulled out his phone.

“Hello?”

“Manjeet, are you busy?”

“No, what do you need?”

“I need you to come to the outpost.”

“What for, is Ajay alright?”

“No, he…” Sabal sighed. “Rabi Ray came by. You understand I wasn’t exactly eager to be seen, not when Rabi hated me, so I transformed into a bat to get away from him.”

“Intriguing, but this has nothing to do with Ajay, and you've yet to tell me how or why he’s not alright.”

“My senses were heightened as a bat,” Sabal admitted with a sigh, “I hid in Ajay’s shirt so Rabi wouldn't find me, but then...I drank from Ajay. I...took too much.”

“Please, god-”

“He's alive, he’s alive, don’t worry. He’s just...very weak. The sun will be rising by the time you get here, and I want Ajay to have someone watching him at all times. Please, Manjeet, I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“An honourable sentiment. You son of a bitch, I swear to God AND Kyra that I’ll kill you the second I lay my eyes on you.”

“In that case I’ll be sleeping outside somewhere.”

“I hope you burn, you bastard.” The phone clicked.


	9. The Reveal

Sabal went under the bed, knowing Manjeet wouldn’t look under the bed if he thought he wasn’t there. Manjeet really was a terrible soldier...

Sabal was right, it took Manjeet about six hours to get to the outpost. He heard Manjeet come in the door mere minutes before he knew he would fall asleep.

“Shit...Ajay? Shit, he’s still unconscious, how much did he take? Ajay...shit. Okay, what can I do? ...Tea, Ajay said he needed tea, but he’s still out...Maybe the aroma? Ugh…” Manjeet set about making tea, and the sun shone through the window.

“Sun’s up…”

Sabal fell asleep.

***

“Thanks again for the tea…”

“Hey, don't worry about it...Here, you should lie back down…”

“Yeah…” There was silence for a little while.

“Hey...where’s Sabal? It’s dark out, he should be here…” Sabal could have sworn he heard Manjeet’s jaw clench.

“He said he was going to sleep outside. He should be back in sometime soon, I expect.”

“Sleep outside...That had nothing to do with you, did it?”

“I might have sworn to murder him.” Ajay chuckled.

“Considering Sabal turned into a bat to hide from Rabi Ray Rana...I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s outside waiting for you to leave.” Manjeet laughed. Well, Ajay wasn’t wrong. Sabal was waiting under the bed for Manjeet to leave. He might come in a few hours from now, just to prove he wasn’t afraid. Besides, Manjeet couldn’t kill him. He knew that. They both knew that. What could he do, really?

“Do you need anything else, Ajay?”

“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to give a blood transfusion, would you? I’m joking, Manjeet, really. It’s not that bad.” Sabal heard Manjeet sigh. “...I could maybe use a little more tea, though. Can you make it light this time, though? That is, don’t steep it for very long.” 

“Sure thing, Ajay. One more tea, coming right up.” Sabal heard Manjeet head into the kitchen, and decided to come out. He held up a finger to keep Ajay quiet, then opened the door, stepped on the spot a bit, then closed the door. Ajay was laughing silently the whole time.

“Ajay, thank Kyra you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Better, better.” Ajay had to stifle another laugh, “Manjeet’s just making me another cup of tea.”

“Ah. Perhaps I should go, then.” He heard Manjeet mutter “You better go, you son of a bitch” under his breath, and Sabal turned to leave - knowing Ajay would stop him.

“Don’t worry, Sabal, stay.” “Fuck,” he heard Manjeet mutter.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.”

“If you’re sure...Listen, Ajay…”

“Yeah, about that…what happened?”

“Well...that was my first time turning into a bat…”

“Okay, and…?”

“Well...for lack of a better description...My senses were heightened, and the smell of your blood...overwhelmed me. I tried to resist, but…”

“...Couldn’t.”

“I’m...so sorry, Ajay. When I saw what I had done...I was so afraid I had killed you, and...I would never have forgiven myself. I...called Manjeet so he could take care of you while I was asleep.”

“And a good thing too,” Manjeet snapped, re-entering the room, “Here, Ajay, your tea,” he added in a much softer tone of voice.

“Thanks.”

“Of course, Ajay...When I got here he was white as the sheets he was laying on, and when he woke? It took him two whole minutes to work up the strength to speak my name! That’s YOUR fault, Sabal!”

“I did say I was sorry.”

“You can be sorry all you want, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re a bloodthirsty animal who can’t control his needs! If you wanted to keep Ajay safe you would keep away from him!”

“And kill everyone else?” Sabal snapped unthinkingly. Manjeet froze.

“...Who have you killed?”

“Nobody.”

“Bullshit, who have you-” He gasped, sinking to his knees.

“Manjeet?” Ajay was sitting up in bed immediately, “Hey-”

“The masks of Yalung…” Sabal flinched. His skills as a soldier may be lacking, but his perception was right on the money.

“You...YOU killed them...fifty people…”

“Manjeet,” Ajay cut in, “Manjeet, look at me.” Manjeet turned and, for the first time, glared at Ajay.

“Did you know about this?”

“Why do you think we have this arrangement? Do you think Sabal enjoyed losing control and killing? You think he doesn’t know he’s a monster? He called me here to tell me he was tired of losing control. He thought if he fed from me, someone he needed and couldn’t bear to lose, he could control himself and the killing would stop. And it HAS stopped, Manjeet. That’s why I let Sabal feed from me...even when he takes too much. Even if I know he might lose control and kill me. Because as long as he feeds from me, nobody else dies.” Manjeet stared at him. And he kept staring.

“I...need to go,” he finally said, getting up off the floor.

“Manjeet! Please don’t tell anybody, whatever you decide.” Manjeet sighed.

“Do you intend to kill me if I do?”

“No. But...Sabal has made this country an incredible place to live. If Sabal had to leave the Golden Path...the country would be thrown into chaos again. I...we’re...we’re counting on you to do the right thing, is all. And...please. Please don’t tell anyone.” 

Manjeet walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's wondering, I am well aware that I have like five multi-chapter works on the go, and I KEEP STARTING MORE, but I do intend to finish all of them. Promise. Promise promise.


	10. Blood Transfusion

Ajay and Sabal spent a tense few hours, knowing they could be ambushed at any time. Sabal didn’t need to go anywhere, he could easily outrun any attempt at capturing him. Considering the bond Manjeet and Ajay had, Manjeet would probably tell everyone Ajay was coerced, and Ajay, so long as he ‘snapped out of it’, wouldn’t face any consequences. Thank Kyra, at least Ajay would be safe.

***

“You SON OF A BITCH!!” Ajay jerked awake, but Sabal remained motionless. It was midday, he was gone until nighttime.

“Who-what-”

“YOU’RE RIGHT, GOD DAMMIT!” Ajay stared owlishly at Manjeet.

“What, back up, what’s going on?”

“You’re right! I hate that you’re right!” When Ajay continued to stare, Manjeet sighed and slumped on the bed.

“...I didn’t tell anyone.”

“...Thank you-”

“Don’t thank me, if I had the choice Sabal would be dead and you would be surrounded with friends who actually care about you! But Sabal is the best thing to happen to this country. If anything threatened that, Kyrat would be in turmoil again. I’ll keep your secret, but I’m not happy about it.” Ajay nodded.

“...I don’t suppose you want to hear me say thank you?”

“No.”

“Anything I can do?” Manjeet sighed heavily.

“...Let me tend to you. It makes me feel like I’m...doing my part to keep you alive. I always liked tending to people,” he added offhandedly, “If I hadn’t joined with the war, I might've studied to be a nurse.”

“You still can,” Ajay said, laying back down, “The Golden Path is in need of any kind of medical specialist, and I don't think anyone will complain about training you.” Manjeet smiled.

“Perhaps I can get my training tending to you. Blood loss will be common, I imagine.” 

“Care to try a blood transfusion? You and me?” Manjeet laughed aloud.

“What the hell. I saw it done once, I should be able to do it just fine. We need tubing…” 

A few minutes later Manjeet had tubing in his arms. He followed the procedure he had seen, and smiled when his blood started to flow out of his arm and into Ajay’s.

“I did it,” he said, sounding like he couldn’t quite believe it himself.

“You did, Ajay assured him, closing his eyes, “Feels weird…”

“For me too, Ajay. I think that’s normal.” 

“What happens when my blood is all replenished?”

“I...didn’t think that far ahead. Stop the tubing and pull it out?”

“Your guess is as good as mine…” 

Manjeet waited a few minutes, until Ajay’s colour was just about back to normal (and he was starting to feel a little woozy himself), before he pulled the tubing out and threw it away.

“How are you...feeling, Ajay?”

“Much better. How about you? You’re not looking so great…”

“I’ll be okay. You feel up to making...tea and something small?”

“Sure.” Ajay got up and started making tea and something small - crackers, in this case.

“Feel free to use the bed, if you want.”

“Nonsense, that’s your bed. I refuse to use it.” Ajay rolled his eyes in the kitchen. Manjeet could be stubborn sometimes. It was part of the charm, but it could also be a bit annoying. He brought Manjeet his tea and a snack, and sat back down on the bed. Suddenly there was a knock under the bed, and Manjeet jumped.

“That’s just Sabal,” Ajay said, “Relax.”

“Just me,” came Sabal’s voice from under the bed. He crawled out, looking between Ajay and Manjeet.

“...Is it safe to assume you two have mended things?”

“More or less,” Manjeet said sullenly, folding his arms and glaring at Sabal.”

“Thank you-”

“Don’t thank me,”   
“Don’t thank him,” Ajay and Manjeet said at the same time, and Sabal smiled as he straightened up.

“Point taken,” he chuckled as he leaned down to cup Ajay’s cheek, “And what about you? How are you feeling?” He froze, but refused to let Ajay or Manjeet know that he had smelled something out of place.

“I’m better,” Ajay said, “you don’t need to worry about me.” Sabal sighed.

“Good, I’m glad,” he said, pulling Ajay into an embrace. It was just an excuse to get in close and inhale Ajay’s scent, and he wasn’t pleased about what he found.

Manjeet’s blood. In Ajay’s veins.

Sabal only just bit back a growl. 

“Get some rest,” Sabal said as he pulled away, a smile on his face, “I’ll be here. Manjeet, thank you for staying.”

“Yeah, whatever. I did it for Ajay, not you.”

“I know. That doesn’t make me any less grateful.” Manjeet rolled his eyes as he stood.

“Thanks, Manjeet.”

“...You’re welcome, Ajay.” Manjeet left. As soon as the door closed, Sabal sat on the bed. He hated having to use his hypnosis, but he couldn’t have a repeat of today. He looked Ajay deep in the eyes and saw Ajay’s eyes flutter in response to his powers.

“Ajay,” he began, watching as Ajay shuddered in response to his name, “NEVER allow Manjeet to perform a blood transfusion on you again. The only blood that is to run in your veins is yours. Is that understood?”

“...Yes…” Ajay breathed, his voice barely  
recognizable as his own with how distant it sounded. Ajay wasn’t in control of his  
being right now, Sabal was.

“Good.” Sabal nodded, releasing his hold on Ajay and watching as Ajay slumped like a puppet with its strings cut. His brain shut down when Sabal was in control and had to reset when he’d relinquished it, so he laid Ajay properly in his bed and waited the few minutes it would take for Ajay to stir. 

“Hmm…”

“Ajay, thank Kyra.”

“Huh…?”

“You passed out. Are you alright?”

“I...think so? I dunno…”

“It could be any number of things. The blood I took from you, your reversed sleep  
schedule - that’s not natural for a human, the stress of Manjeet threatening to tell...the relief of knowing he wouldn't could have been a factor, for that matter. Ajay, you need to lie down. Rest today, don't get out of bed unless you absolutely  
need to. As a matter of fact, I’m going to insist you sleep as much as you can.”

“Sure…” He frowned, and Sabal tilted Ajay’s chin with a finger, eyebrows furrowed in a silent question.

“I’m fine,” Ajay responded, “I’m just...worried. I passed out because of...something. I don’t like not knowing what’s wrong with me. When it was the blood loss, I knew, and that was okay. Now…”

“It’s stress, I’m almost sure of it. Take today off and you’ll be fine by tomorrow.”

“What if I’m not?”

“I’ll call a doctor. The Golden Path think you’ve taken ill from stress, remember? It's hardly extraordinary for your condition to have suddenly taken a turn for the worse. Now, close your eyes. Sleep. Or I can make you.” Ajay chuckled, closing his eyes and laying down on the bed. Sabal grimaced. Ajay had Manjeet’s blood running through his veins. It would take multiple feedings to get it all out, and Sabal was not looking forward to having to drink Manjeet’s blood.


	11. Oranges and Pomegranates

“Sabal…? You look...is something wrong?”

“No, Ajay, of course not. You just look a little disoriented, that’s all. I’m afraid I took too much again.”

“Okay...just...you’re grimacing…”

“I’m worried about you.” Sabal turned, hiding his face from Ajay as he all but forced himself to swallow the blood, Ajay’s and Manjeet’s. Manjeet’s blood wasn’t unpleasant, per se, but it was definitely not Ajay’s. That made all the difference in the world. Only a couple more feedings, he reminded himself.

“Sabal? If something was wrong you would tell me, right?” The silence was just long enough that Ajay frowned.

“...There is something wrong, isn’t there?” Sabal sighed heavily.

“It’s...And before I say anything, I want you to know that I understand completely and I’m not upset with you.”

“O...kay? I’m sorry already, but keep going.”

“Ajay...you know that blood...has different tastes, right?”

“It’s a little weird for me to think about, but yeah. Different blood types or whatever.”

“Yes, but more than that. Whether someone is a virgin or not, their emotions at the time, all of those things can affect blood’s taste. More than that, blood tastes different depending on the person. Blood is like...juice. It’s all juice, but there are different types of juice, apple, orange...and they taste different depending on the types of apples or oranges used to make the juice. Am I making sense so far?”

“Yeah?”

“Good. Your blood is a very good tasting kind of blood. Like orange juice.”

“...Good?”

“Manjeet’s blood as well, smells like it wouldn’t be half bad. Like pomegranate juice.”

“Okay…”

“Now, individually, orange juice and pomegranate juice are perfectly acceptable beverages. Mixed together, however…” Ajay caught on, and he winced.

“Right. They...taste like shit. I’m...sorry. Can it be fixed?”

“Of course, Ajay. The orange juice keeps filling up, but the pomegranate juice has a finite amount in the glass. It’s simply a matter of drinking until the orange juice is all that’s left in the glass. The problem is...well, I have to drink the orange-pomegranate juice for that to happen.”

“And it tastes like shit. How long, do you think?”

“A couple of feedings at most. Again, I’m not upset, Ajay. You were weak, Manjeet wanted to help, and neither of you are really in a position to consider what a blood transfusion would do to the taste. I’m not upset.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“I know you are, and again, I’m not upset, and I forgive you. That said...I hope you wouldn’t mind if I sent Manjeet off to watch DePleur’s cage for a while.” Ajay sighed.

“If you think that’s necessary…”

“I do. I don’t want him getting any more ideas.” 

“I guess. Tell Manjeet I'm sorry before you send him off? I let him do the blood transfusion, so it’s my fault he’s in shit.”

“I can pass on the message if you think it’s necessary.”

“I do. I don’t want him to be upset with you for sending him away like this.”

“He’s upset with my existence, his feelings don’t make much of a difference to his level of upset-ness.” Ajay sighed. Those two were never going to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but I have big plans for the upcoming chapters! Sorry for not updating in a while.


	12. Eternity

“How’s guarding De Pleur’s cage?”

“It’s nice to see De Pleur knocked down a few notches. Guarding him is pretty easy, though. He doesn’t cause any trouble.”

“So...where is he?”

“In the dark. His own torture room, to be exact. Make him feel what his victims did, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“His cellphone finally stopped ringing a while ago. About time too, it was annoying to hear.”

“It must’ve been. Hey, I’m really glad you found some time off to come see me.” It was about a month after Sabal had sent Manjeet away, and today was the first time they’d seen each other in that time. Sabal was in the kitchen, letting the two get reacquainted. Ajay and Manjeet had developed a bond of friendship that was beyond strong, and Sabal couldn't get in the way of it. Unfortunately. Sometimes sleeping during the day was a pain, because it gave Ajay ample time to make friends like Manjeet without Sabal there to intervene. Then again, Sabal had come to realize there was only so much intervening he could do with Ajay. Any normal person would never become friends with someone who had shot at you, but Ajay was just different in that regard. Too forgiving.

“Same here, I’ve missed you, Ajay.”

“How many people are here guarding DePleur’s cage? It took a whole month for you to get a day off?”

“Well, enough days off to come see you. There’s only one person guarding him, but they switch it up every so often because DePleur’s a master of manipulating people into making them feel sorry for him. They only give you so much time with him, and then they swap you out for someone who hasn’t started to feel pity for him. The whole process takes about a month.”

Sabal sighed in the kitchen. An unlikely pair of friends if there ever was one, but Manjeet had his heart in the right place, and nobody could fault him for that.

And then the gunshot rang out. 

Sabal was back in the room even before the sound of the gunshot had died down. He pulled Manjeet away, but it was too late. Blood was spreading rapidly from a bullet wound in Ajay’s stomach, and Ajay’s eyes were already glazing over. Ajay’s knees buckled and Sabal caught him, laying him down on the ground and putting pressure on the wound.

“Ajay! Ajay, open your eyes! AJAY!”

“S...Sa...bal…” His face scrunched up with pain. “Hurts…” Blood was seeping into the wooden floorboards, there was nobody around to stop it, and nobody who could get here in time.

Sabal knew a hopeless situation when he saw one.

“I know it hurts, Ajay, but you’ve got to hold on! Keep your eyes open, keep looking at me, I’m going to get you to a doctor, alright?” Perhaps if he ran fast enough, Ajay might survive. Ajay was indestructible, he could still live through this.

“S…” Sabal looked up from putting pressure on Ajay’s wound, and he froze. Ajay’s eyes were open, but they were glassy and unseeing, a look he’d seen too many times to pretend there was hope. It was too late.

But it didn't have to be.

Sabal pulled Ajay up, sinking his teeth into his throat and feeling the venom being released into Ajay’s bloodstream. He bit down again and again, wanting as much venom as possible so the change would happen more quickly. He didn’t even know if it would happen. If Ajay was gone for good...his venom wouldn’t bring him back. He held Ajay in his arms, studying him for even the slightest indication that his venom was doing its job. In the silence that followed Sabal abruptly realized he was still hearing a heartbeat in the room and whirled to find Manjeet still standing right where he’d shoved him out of the way. 

Sabal growled, but Manjeet didn’t so much as flinch. In fact, he was staring off into space, completely unaffected by the scene in front of him. It was so...not Manjeet that Sabal frowned, shoving him. Manjeet stumbled back, but stood still as soon as he regained his footing. Something was definitely off with him.

“Manjeet?” He shuddered, the same way Ajay had all those days ago, and Sabal realized what was happening. Manjeet had been hypnotized. Almost like a toy car, when it was no longer being told to move it stayed powered on in the same spot, waiting for its next command. Well, two could control a toy car. Sabal stepped up, looking deep into Manjeet’s eyes.

“Tell me who told you to kill Ajay.”

“De Pleur.”

“Tell me what he told you.”

“He told me to kill Ajay. He told me to act natural so Sabal wouldn’t suspect until it was too late.” Sabal growled.

“Don’t move,” he snapped, turning away as Manjeet froze on the spot. Looking down he quickly realized that Ajay had gone a few shades paler and his skin was already taking on a marble-smooth appearance. It was working, Ajay was changing. He knelt down, pulling Ajay into his arms. His skin was cold as ice, and Sabal deeply missed the warmth of his skin, but the firm cold of vampirism was much better than the soggy cold of death. 

From his own change, Sabal knew that Ajay would be conscious to some degree, so he spoke to him to comfort him.

“I’m here, Ajay, you’re alright. Listen to me carefully, Ajay. You’re going to feel heavy, like your body is made of lead. It will pass when the change is over, I promise. You’re changing, Ajay. You’re going to be very strong, and very fast, and your vision will be clearer than it’s ever been. You’ll be very disoriented, but you’ll get used to it. Manjeet is here. I know that doesn’t mean anything to you now, but when you come to, you’re going to be very thirsty. The sound of his pulse will be wet and impossible to resist, but I’ll make sure you don’t hurt him. I know he’s your friend. I know he’ll still be your friend, even after this, dammit. You’re too forgiving for your own damn good.” Sabal chuckled humourlessly.

“It wasn’t his fault, by the way, what happened. De Pleur hypnotized him. That doesn't mean I’ll hate him any less. I despise him, Ajay. I know you want us to get along, but Ajay...you died, because of him. Hypnotized or not, I simply can’t forgive him. I...knowing there was nothing I could do, that no matter how fast I ran I wouldn’t be able to save you…” Sabal’s voice stuttered, growing thick with tears, “The pain I felt when I realized you were going to die...I won’t forgive that. I wanted you to stay human, Ajay, I wanted you to live a long, healthy, pure life. Oh yes, I may still pray to Kyra, but I’m well aware she isn’t listening to me anymore. I wanted you to stay human, and pure, and Manjeet took even that away from you. I would never go so far as to call you a monster, Ajay, you know you could never be a monster...but there’s no denying you aren’t human anymore. If you were to live a natural life you would die, but you won't, you’ll live forever. No matter how you spin it, that’s not natural. You may not be dead, but Manjeet killed you today.” Sabal shook himself.

“...I’m sorry, Ajay. The last thing I want is for you to wake up full of self loathing like I did. No, forget everything I just said. Your human life may have been cut short, but you vampire life has just begun. You’re an infant just about to wake up from his slumber, and I promise to be the best big brother I can. I’ll teach you everything there is to know about being a vampire, and I promise I won't let you kill even a single person. There, that sounds better, doesn’t it? When you wake up...you’re going to be loved, Ajay. I will love you every day, every waking moment. When you wake up...I won’t let anything go unsaid. You won’t wake up afraid and confused like I did, I promise. ...No, perhaps I’ll amend that statement. You’ll wake up afraid and confused...but I’ll be right there to comfort you and help you come to terms with your new life. All we need is for you to wake up, but I know you'll come to when you're ready. There’s no rush...We have eternity together now.”


	13. Distractions

Blood. God, yes. GOD, yes. Hot, wet blood was pulsing so close to him, tantalizingly close, and he NEEDED to sink his teeth in and feel the hot blood wash over his tongue, more than he needed anything, more than he needed life itself. His eyes snapped open and he was on his feet, closing the distance between himself and sweet, sweet relief in a heartbeat-

And then he hit a wall, solid but soft and HOLDING HIM BACK and Ajay screamed his frustration, clawing and snarling and reaching for SOMETHING and trying to get the blood in his mouth, anything to relieve the dryness, the thirst, the NEED! NEED NEED NEED NEED NEED GIVE ME GIVE ME GIVE ME-

And then his head was being forced down, into firm skin, and there wasn’t a pulse but it felt right and his head was at just the right angle and this was what he needed even if it wasn’t quite right so he opened his mouth and bit down, and grunted his surprise when blood flooded into his mouth, and it was only lukewarm and it was good but it didn’t taste quite right and Ajay was so confused but he was SO THIRSTY and so he drank the not-quite-right blood, and he drank and he drank and he drank until he couldn’t anymore, and he pulled back to gasp in a breath of air that felt weird somehow, and he was still thirsty but it was less now, and he could finally look around and figure out where he was and who he was and - what was going on?

He was panting, and he wasn’t sure why, and somehow it felt like he had to force his lungs to expand with every breath. Weird. And Sabal. Sabal was there too, looking him in the eyes and holding him away from - oh, Manjeet was here, what was he doing? - and Ajay’s gaze jumped between Manjeet and Sabal and around the rest of the room because - was that dust? Was he seeing dust right now? Little dust particles, floating around, looking beautiful in the almost frozen suspension in midair and - what had he been thinking about? Dust. No, before that. Sabal. Sabal was here. Sabal, yes - there was dust in Sabal’s hair, it really was rather funny -

“Ajay, look at me. I know it’s hard, but try to focus on me.” Sabal’s voice was quiet but firm and Ajay stared back into Sabal’s eyes. Outside a Dhole howled - that was way too loud, it had to be close, Ajay should -

“Ajay, it’s miles away. Look at me. Listen to me. Your senses are heightened now, do you understand?” Ajay stared at Sabal, finally forcing his mouth to speak.

“...Things are louder.” Everything was moving so fast, and yet so slow, everything assaulted his senses, sharp and in focus and demanding his attention and it was only Sabal’s constant repetition of “Look at me. Focus on me.” that kept him from darting around and trying to see and hear and smell and taste everything at once - even TASTES were heightened, how did that - 

“Yes, Ajay. Things are louder. That’s because your hearing is better, white noise doesn’t block your hearing like it did your human ears. You’ll notice your vision is much better too.”

“...You have dust in your hair. This place is really dusty.” Sabal smiled.

“Yes, it is very dusty in here. Now, focus, Ajay. I let you drink from me, do you remember?” Ajay frowned. He remembered drinking blood, and it felt good but not quite right. Had that been Sabal?

“Maybe…” Sabal nodded.

“Now, you must have noticed that my blood was different. You still need real, human blood in order to be fully satisfied.” Ajay frowned.

“Real blood?”

“Yes. You can drink from Manjeet.” Manjeet wouldn’t agree to this, and neither would Ajay, but Manjeet wasn’t “present” and Ajay wasn’t nearly focused enough to reject. That left the decision of which human Ajay would feed from up to Sabal, and...well, he was still feeling a little cross with Manjeet.

“Okay?” 

“Now, Ajay, I need you to concentrate very hard as you drink. You need to be very careful not to take too much.”

“What if I do?”

“I won’t let you, but it won't come to that.”

“...You’re sure?” 

“I’m positive. Just focus very hard, and only drink for five seconds. I know you can do it, Ajay, just concentrate.” Ajay nodded, taking Manjeet by the shoulders and tilting his head to have better access to his throat. He braced himself, trying to fight against the overwhelming urge he felt before, and bit down.

THIS was right. This blood was hot and wet and so, SO good, and it washed over his tongue and blew away any chance of focus or concentration. He drank as much as he could, trying to suck it all down-

“AJAY! Enough!” Ajay whined, but Sabal’s voice had brought clarity with it, and he knew Sabal was right. He took a few more swallows, then forced himself to pull away. Manjeet crumpled to the ground, and guilt washed over him, causing him to grimace.

“Shit…”

“It's alright, he’s just stunned. I pulled you away before you could do any real damage. He’ll wake up in a few minutes. How do you feel?”

“...Better. A lot better.” 

“Good, I’m glad. Alright, would you mind exploring while I take care of Manjeet?”

“I thought you said I didn’t do that much damage.”

“You didn’t, he was hypnotized. I need to undo the hypnosis and wake him up.”

“Okay...Why was he hypnotized?” Sabal sighed.

“Ajay...do you know why I turned you into a vampire?”

“...No...wait…” He remembered a gunshot, and pain, a lot of pain. It seemed like forever ago. Manjeet had pulled him close, and then he was shot.

“I...got shot...Did he...did Manjeet…?”

“He did, but he wasn’t himself. De Pleur hypnotized him.”

“De Pleur...hypnotized him?”

“It’s an ability that vampires have. They can control the minds of humans, force them to do anything. De Pleur hypnotized Manjeet to get him to kill you, and in a way he succeeded. You did die, Ajay, and it forced me to change you.”

“Manjeet did...he did shoot me…”

“He will have no recollection of it when he wakes up. Manjeet will be horrified by what he did. Whether you choose to forgive him or not is up to you.”

“Oh…” A dhole yipped somewhere outside, breaking Ajay’s train of thought again.

“How do you focus with all of these distractions?”

“It takes time, but believe me when I say it is a learned art. You were considering whether or not to forgive Manjeet for what he’s done.”

“Oh. Uh...do you want to forgive him?”

“If I had my way we’d kill him where he lay and save us both the trouble of having his stupidity affect us again. But the decision isn’t mine, and I know whatever you decide you won’t want to kill him.” Ajay only sighed. So much for them becoming friends.

“I…” Ajay thought. “...He really didn’t know what he was doing?”

“Not at all. He won’t remember anything from the moment he was hypnotized, and we have no way of knowing how long ago that was. He could have an entire month’s gap in memory. The man that shot you may have looked like Manjeet, but Manjeet’s...soul, consciousness, whatever you want to call it...was not present, from the moment Manjeet stepped into the safehouse.”

“...If none of this was Manjeet’s fault why do you want him dead?”

“His track record isn’t exactly squeaky clean, Ajay. First he shoots at you, then he injects his blood into your body, and now he’s killed you and forced me to change you, something I didn’t want to do, as you’ll recall. He’s caused me a lot of heartache and worry about you, and the longer he stays around the more trouble he’ll be.”

“Well...I’m a vampire now, he can't hurt me anymore, no matter what his stupidity gets him into. It should be safe to keep him around from now on.” Sabal sighed heavily.

“So you forgive him. He’ll be waking up soon, I'd rather not be in the room. Might just rip his head off anyways.” Ajay nodded, sighing to himself, and Sabal left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all about Ajay's heightened vampire senses and trying to cope with everything coming at him all at once. It will be a while before Ajay adapts and the "ooh squirrel!" goes away completely. Horrified Manjeet and very very angry Sabal come next chapter!


	14. Remorse

“Ugh...wh...what the hell…? Ajay…? What am I doing here?”

“Uh...about that...what do you remember?”

“Nothing.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“De Pleur asked me for water.”

“Okay...What day was that?”

“The sixteenth.” Sabal had been right...that was a whole month ago!

“Oh.” Ajay gulped. He had no way of knowing how to put this gently.

“Ajay...what happened to you? You’re pale...you’re different...Did...did Sabal...You’re not...one of them, are you?” Ajay sighed.

“Manjeet, you’re...not gonna like this…”

“You are one of them...he changed you...He CHANGED YOU…! Where is he, I’ll-”

“Manjeet, please...just let me talk.” Manjeet fell silent, and Ajay took a breath before continuing.

“You’re…” He sighed and started again.

“De Pleur is a vampire.”

“I figured. That’s why we kept him in the dark and why he was in a cage.”

“Yeah. Listen, vampires can...hypnotize people to do whatever they want. It's...one of the things they do. De Pleur hypnotized you, and that’s why you don’t remember coming here.”

“I think I would remember being hypnotized, Ajay,” Manjeet said sarcastically. Even from the other room, Sabal could swear he heard the angry edge to Ajay’s silence. So he wasn’t as instantly forgiving as he originally assumed. He forgave Manjeet because it wasn’t his fault, but he was still furious. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard “Sorry Ajay...Please continue” in the most sheepish voice he’d ever heard from him.

“...De Pleur hypnotized you to get you to come here.”

“Okay, what did I do?”

“...You shot me.”

“I...I wouldn’t…”

“You weren’t yourself, De Pleur was controlling you. ...Anyways. We weren’t...you were acting just like yourself, we weren’t the least bit suspicious but then…you shot me at point-blank range. The wound was...severe. Sabal changed me to save my life.”

“Ajay...I...Look, this is a little hard for me to believe...I’ll admit I don’t remember how I got here, but I care about you! You’re my friend! There’s no way I would-” Manjeet had worked himself into a seated position as he spoke, and immediately his eyes fell to the large dark stain on the floor. Manjeet probably knew the look of recent blood stains just as well as Sabal did. Judging from his silence, Manjeet was putting the pieces together, and he didn’t like how things were stacking. Manjeet suddenly looked over to the corner of the room, and Ajay followed his gaze to a gun, slick with blood. Manjeet got up from the bed, picking up the gun with shaking hands.

“That...that’s...my gun…” It fell from his hands, and Ajay flinched away from the sharp clatter as it hit the floor.

“Ajay...I…” He sank to his knees.

“I…” He crawled on his knees to Ajay, laying his head on Ajay’s feet.

“I’m sorry...I...I...don’t know what to say...I...I…” He stammered, knowing full well he had no way to apologize, and Ajay had no reason to forgive him. His shoulders started to shake, and quiet sobs racked his body. 

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry, Ajay…” Ajay nodded, not saying anything.

“...Sabal...I need to tell him...Tell him I’m sorry…”

“...He heard.” 

“...He’s...here?”

“Just in the other room. He didn’t want to be here, he’s not as...understanding, as I am.”

“If there’s anything I can say-”

“I think for now you should leave him alone. I’m not sure he’ll ever come around...but at least you won’t make it worse.”

“...What can I do? I...anything I can do to repent…” Ajay briefly entertained the thought of asking Manjeet to become their personal blood donor. Manjeet would be sickened by the notion, but he would do it if he thought Ajay needed to feed without killing anyone. He grimaced, deciding against it. He wouldn’t do that out of spite or anger. Ajay thought.

“...Manjeet...You said you wanted to be a doctor, right?”

“Yes…”

“How’s that coming?”

“...Why do you ask?”

“Well...my blood can't feed Sabal anymore...and I need to feed too...We...we’ll need blood…” ...So maybe he WAS angrier than he originally thought. “Unless you’d be willing to let us feed on you…” He could hear Manjeet’s jaw clenching, and he felt just a little too much satisfaction.

“I cannot do that, Ajay...but I will get you blood, however I can.”

“Will there be enough?”

“I’m not sure. We’ll...I’ll think of something, alright? Let me see what I can do first. I’ll get blood, Ajay, for you and Sabal both.” He rose to his feet, daring to glance at Sabal in the other room as he passed by. He flinched when Sabal growled at him and hurried faster out the door.


	15. New Routine

“You are angry.”

“It was something I realized about halfway through. Yeah, I’m a little angry.”

“I’ll admit I’m relieved. I thought you had just blindly forgiven him.”

“Yeah, well...I get that it wasn’t him that did it, but...I’m going through a lot, and...I was just getting used to this life, and calming down after the war, and not living in a constant fight or flight state, and now I’m overwhelmed again. I just want a break, you know?” Ajay sighed, and Sabal pulled him close.

“I know. Listen, in a few weeks or so, the sounds and sights won’t be so grating. It’ll be just like being human...except better. You’ll learn to filter things out again. Then you’ll be a vampire, and you’ll be impossible to kill.”

“Vampires can’t die?”

“Well...a silver stake through the heart can kill a vampire. The thing is, you have to find a silver stake - pure silver, it can’t just be silver-coated - you have to get close enough to a vampire to be within arms’ reach, which is difficult both because vampire are excellent runners and strong enough that being that close to a vampire is very dangerous, and you have to stab them exactly in the heart, which requires excellent aim. All in all, killing a vampire isn’t impossible...but it’s extremely difficult.”

“How do you know all this?” Sabal smiled wryly.

“With a little bit of digging, I was able to track down and kill the vampire that changed me. I pretended to want guidance, spent weeks at his beck and call...and then I killed him. Good riddance, too. Now the only vampires left in Kyrat to my knowledge are myself, and De Pleur. And you, as well. I’m thinking of going to kill De Pleur, if you’re not opposed.”

“Hell no. I’ll stake the bastard myself.”

“Good, I thought you might have that reaction,” Sabal said with a laugh, “So you and I will pay a visit to De Pleur. But tomorrow. The sun is coming up, and you especially need to sleep.”

“I do?” 

“I’ve found the sun’s patterns affect me less now than when I was first turned. Can’t you feel it? As an infant the sun will affect you more.”

“Uh…” The second Ajay stopped to think about it, he felt it. He felt a tug on his being, something pulling him towards sleep even though he was wide awake. It was barely noticeable, if he even really felt something at all.

“...Maybe?” Sabal nodded.

“As the sun gets closer to the horizon you’ll feel it more. We’re both acutely aware of it, but the ability to resist comes with age. Now come, let’s get under the bed.” Once they were there Sabal intertwined their fingers and sighed, looking deep into his eyes.

“Ajay...these first few days...are going to be frightening for you. Your body will start to slowly shut down in reaction to the sun rising, and you won’t be able to fight it. It will get to the point where you’ll be awake, but unable to move or open your eyes. I will be here the whole time, Ajay, and I promise this is normal. Just breathe, everything will be alright.” Ajay nodded uncertainly. He was starting to feel a little sluggish…

“Okay…” It had happened so quickly, was THAT normal? He was really starting to feel it now; a heaviness settling over his limbs and forcing his eyes closed.

“Fuck, I’m...exhausted…”

“The light from the sun is starting to reach here, even if the sun hasn’t gotten to the horizon yet. You’ll likely fall asleep soon. Remember, Ajay, I’m here.” Seconds later a strange feeling washed over Ajay, a kind of cold stillness, and when he decided he wanted to be closer to Sabal, he couldn’t move. He tried to speak but couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything. Panic started to set in then, despite trying to reassure himself that Sabal had said this was normal. Hell, his breathing wasn’t even speeding up. He was paralyzed. He was paralyzed and freaking out, and he had no way of telling Sabal.

“I know you’re very close to sleep, Ajay. I know you can’t move or respond, so just listen to the sound of my voice.” Why was Sabal able to move? And speak? That wasn’t fair!

“You’re alright, Ajay, this is normal. I’m right here, and I will stay here all day with you.” He wrapped his arms around Ajay, and it was comforting even if he was still panicking.

“I’m here, you’re alright, this is normal, you’ll fall asleep soon and you’ll wake up tomorrow evening and everything will be fine. Just relax, focus on breathing, calm down, and know that this is a normal part of going to sleep. Think of this as your body settling down before bedtime. Imagine yourself relaxing with a cup of tea and a good book to wind down in the evening. That’s all this is, so just relax, let your mind be calm, try to settle down in preparation for sleep. You’ll fall asleep long before I will, but I’ll talk to you as long as I can anyways. You’re not alone, Ajay. I know it feels like you’re trapped in your own body, I know humans consider sleep paralysis to be a frightful, even traumatizing experience, but for vampires it’s a defence mechanism. It’s to protect us, keep us safe. Just breathe, and relax, and let my voice calm you down…”

Sabal’s voice helped. He wasn’t completely relaxed, but he wasn’t in a state of outright panic, either. Ajay would have said he was moderately anxious. It was a definite improvement, and even as he tried to focus on Sabal's voice and calm himself further a wave of heaviness washed over him and he was gone.


	16. Rabid Dog

Ajay woke to silence. The last thing he remembered was being frozen in place, unable to move, and he struggled to sit up. His body responded just fine, and the end result was that he shot upwards, getting a face full of box spring.

“Ow, fuck…!”

“Relax, Ajay, you can move again, you’re alright, just relax. Breathe. Come, let’s get out from under here.” He shuffled out from under the bed, and Ajay followed him, gingerly rubbing his face. 

“That fucking hurt…!”

“You’ll learn to roll instead of sit up in the mornings...but you’re still going to bump your head from time to time. Even I do on occasion.” Ajay took a breath to reply, and with the intake of air came the scent of blood, fresh blood that he knew he'd tasted before.

He was so thirsty…

“Ajay, no. Be calm. I let you drink from Manjeet once, but not again.” It didn’t look like Ajay was going to control himself, so Sabal sat him on the bed, one hand around his wrist in an iron grip. If Ajay tried anything, Sabal would stop him.

“Hold your breath,” he urged, seconds before the door opened.

“...Sabal...Ajay? How are things? How are you...adapting?” Not trusting himself to open his mouth, Ajay only nodded curtly.

“You promised us blood packs, Manjeet. Where are they?”

“Delayed. Considering everything that’s been going on, blood donors are in short supply.”

“That’s not good enough, Manjeet. Ajay is starving, and as a newborn he won’t have any self control. I can only keep him in check for so long, if he wants human blood, he’s going to get it. We need those blood packs before Ajay loses what little self control he may or may not have.”

“About that...I’ve been thinking...what if I let Ajay feed on me?” Ajay was salivating already, licking his lips and begging that Sabal agreed.

“I won’t allow it. I admire your determination, but both of us feeding on you will be too much for your body.”

“I didn't say both of you, I said Ajay,” Manjeet snapped back, “He needs blood now, right? So we give him blood now, and you can wait until the packs come in.”

“...Do you understand what you're offering?”

“Yes.”

“Ajay is a newborn, he’s not like me. I could keep myself away from Ajay for a week or more, Ajay will need to be fed every day.”

“I understand.”

“He won't have any self control once he bites down. His thirst is enough to kill, I may not be able to control him, and he absolutely will take too much. You’ll be out of commission, if not entirely unconscious for hours or days afterwards.”

“I understand.” 

“Take two steps closer, look Ajay in the eyes, and then tell me you understand.” Manjeet did as asked, and the change was immediate. Ajay’s breathing quickened, he leaned forward enough that Sabal put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him further, and his pupils were blown wide with desire. His gaze was locked on Manjeet’s throat, not looking anywhere but the source of his need. Ajay was an animal, a rabid, starving dog being held back from food. Manjeet was offering himself up as the meat. 

Ajay would tear him apart, and Sabal’s attempts to keep him safe would be shaky at best once Ajay sank his fangs into him.

“Last chance to back out.” He had done this to Ajay. Paul had hypnotized him, and he'd shot his best friend gravely enough that Sabal had changed him in a desperate attempt to save his life, save something. Everything, every gasp for air, every unstoppable craving for blood, every inevitable moment of self-loathing, was all Manjeet’s fault. If Ajay tore him apart, he damn well deserved it.

“...I understand.” He gulped. “Let him go.” Manjeet closed his eyes and tilted his head back. A second later Ajay was on him, fingers clenched in his hair and back to lock him in place as he felt teeth pierce his throat. Those fingers clenched tighter as Ajay moaned loudly, a shudder vibrating through him. Manjeet could hear the wet gulping sounds of his blood being taken from him, and already his vision was fading.

“Ajay, enough. Ajay!” The sucking showed no signs of slowing, the moans of pleasure became defensive growls, and fingers tightened in his hair.

“AJAY!” He couldn't stay awake. 

If Ajay tore him apart, he damn well deserved it.


	17. Alone in the Mountains

Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk…Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk…Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk…

What was that sound? It was regular, unyielding, like the beat of a drum. 

“Nn...nnn…” Manjeet slowly opened his eyes, realizing the steady sound had stopped the moment he woke. Weakly looking around, he saw that Sabal was kneeling over him, smiling slightly, holding a glass of water.

“Hey. Do you feel like some water?”

“...Please…” Sabal helped him sit up. It was a slow process, it was painful even to move, but eventually he was able to take a few sips of water. 

“Where’s...Ajay?” In response, Sabal tilted his head, and Manjeet followed the motion to see Ajay standing in the far corner of the room, his expression a mix of shame and grief, and a little bit of guardedness. Did he expect Manjeet to be angry with him? Call him a monster- well, to be fair, that’s exactly what he did with Sabal. He hadn't exactly set a good precedent when it came to forgiving vampires.

“Sabal…?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m...sorry. I’m sorry about everything. Everything I said, and did to you...I'm sorry...You were hurting and I...made it worse…” Sabal raised his eyebrows.

“...Apology accepted. I think.”

“How long have I…?”

“...Been out? About a day.” Manjeet decided to ask about the strange noise he’d heard.

“Before...I heard a sound...sounded like a drum…?”

“That would have been Ajay, anxiously pacing the floor as he waited for you to wake up. I told him you would be fine, but he wouldn’t believe me.”

“Manjeet, I...I’m so sorry...I don’t know what came over me…”

“Relax, Ajay. I knew what I was getting into. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But I shouldn’t have-” He stepped forward, and the scent of Manjeet’s blood washed over him, and he was back against the wall before he could attack Manjeet again.

“Dammit, why am I still…!” His face contorted with disgust and he turned and fled the safehouse.

“...He hates himself…”

“He’s underestimating his appetite. He could drain four or five humans dry before feeling full, but he thinks because he took so much from you he should be satisfied. The fact that his instincts are pulling him towards your blood still, even knowing how weak you are...I’m sorry, I need to go after him, just in case. Can you...fend for yourself for a few minutes?”

“Sure. I promise not to go anywhere.” Sabal smiled thinly, then gave Manjeet a parting pat on the shoulder before he left to find Ajay and bring him back.

Ajay hadn’t gotten far, thankfully. He was up in the mountains, having found a small cave that Sabal unfortunately recognized. He’d lost control here, and two people who had been meditating lost their lives. But he couldn’t think about that now, not when Ajay was feeling the same way he did when he realized what he did.

“Ajay…”

“Leave me alone, Sabal.”

“You can’t spend eternity up in the mountains, you’ll starve.”

“I deserve to starve.”

“Perhaps my choice of words was ill-timed. You won’t be able to see me again.”

“You can come visit.”

“Ajay…”Sabal sighed. “Sit down with me.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Too bad. Sit.” Ajay sat with a huff, and Sabal closed his eyes.

“I’ve been a terrible big brother.”

“...What?”

“I promised to be the best big brother I could be, when you were changing. Do you remember that? Do you remember anything from your change?” Ajay frowned.

“I...I remember...you were holding me...and then you weren't. I thought you put me down because I was too heavy to hold...But then when I woke up, the...blood…” Sabal nodded.

“When you were changing...I promised that you...you wouldn’t come to hate yourself, like I had. I promised that I would make sure you never hurt anybody, that you never had reason to hate yourself. I failed. I couldn’t pull you off of Manjeet in time, and you hate yourself now. Take it from me, Ajay...trying to reject your nature only makes things worse. All those times I killed...it was because I was trying to go without. I knew I couldn’t die, I was hoping I could ignore my urges and keep everyone safe. But then...I was so thirsty I...lost control. I don’t want the same to happen to you. The way to make sure you don't hurt Manjeet again is to drink from him, all the time, multiple times a day if you have to. The more you sate yourself, the less you’ll want. Do you understand?”

“He’s still healing...I couldn’t…”

“You can, and you will. The urge, back at the safehouse, it was less, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I still wanted him…”

“You will always want him, but that’s not the point. You could resist. When you hurt him, you’d gone without for two days, and you couldn't resist. If you drank from him now, or perhaps later today, you’d be able to resist.” Ajay sighed.

“...I hate it.”

“I know, but it’s necessary. It’s the same as eating beef.” Ajay grimaced. He had eaten beef before. Cows had died for his food. Now as a vampire, humans would die for his food. But they didn’t have to, that was the difference. Ajay sighed, getting up.

“Coming back with me?” 

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll feed from Manjeet later, when he’s had a chance to recover.” 

“Of course.”


	18. Little Victory

Manjeet perked up when Ajay and Sabal came back in.

“Ajay! Hey...look, it’s really okay, okay? This is who you are now, and I’m okay with it.”

“Yeah. Listen, Sabal says I need to feed more often to keep my cravings down.Tomorrow...will you feel up to it?”

“Sure! I’m feeling better already.”

“Are you really?”

“Yes, I am really. Fit as a fiddle. All I needed was a few minutes when I woke up.” Ajay looked unconvinced, but he didn’t have long to stress. He felt exhausted suddenly, swaying on his feet and sinking to the ground, face pressed into the bed and eyes closing.

“Shit, I forgot what time it was.”

“Is he alright?”

“Yes, yes. The sun is coming up, and Ajay can’t resist sleep yet, that’s all. Come on, Ajay, under the bed.”

“Sabal…” He was so tired…He barely had the energy to help Sabal manhandle him under the bed. He had barely gotten comfortable when the wave of numbness passed over him, rendering him immobile. It was the same as the last two times, being unable to move or speak.

“I need to talk to Ajay to keep him comfortable, but it won’t be for long.”

“Sure, whatever you need. I'll be staying awake during the day anyways, I want to get my sleep schedule back on track.”

“Good. A proper sleep schedule will help your body stay strong. Have a good day, Manjeet...I’m here, Ajay. Relax, just listen to the sound of my voice…” Sabal made him feel relaxed, Sabal helped him feel less trapped in his body, and he needed that. It was easier, when he knew what would happen. Today, he could almost believe Sabal when he said that this would become normal and comfortable to him, and that was a good thought to have. It was the last thought he had before the second wave of numbness sent him into unconsciousness, and he was glad for that.

***

“Are you ready, Manjeet?”

“I’m fine, go ahead.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to…”

“And you don’t have to keep asking when I’m clearly willing, but here we are. Besides, I distinctly recall telling YOU that you didn’t have to let Sabal feed from you, and you were just as annoyed about that as I am about you now. Just go ahead, okay?”

“...But what if I screw up?”

“Then you cut up my body and slap a mask of Yalung on my face and write a creepy note. ...Too soon? ...Ajay, hey, I’m sorry, come on back…” Ajay had gotten up and walked away, causing Sabal to roll his eyes. 

“I went after him last time, it’s your turn now.”

“Ajay, hey, wait!” He ran to catch up with Ajay, staggering a little bit, ignoring it as best he could.

“Stay away from me, Manjeet, I’ll only hurt you.”

“You’ve already hurt me, what's a little more...shit, okay, wrong move, but really Ajay, I’m okay with it! I’m okay if you kill me! ...Shit, I’m not doing so good at this whole making you feel better thing, am I?”

“No, you're absolute shit. Go away, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please hurt me. I’m kinky and fucked up like that. I’ll get down on my knees and suck you off if that’ll make hurting me easier!” It worked; the shock factor of what was coming out of Manjeet’s mouth was enough to make Ajay turn around, mouth agape.

“You...what.”

“You heard me.”

“I heard you, I don’t believe you.” Manjeet got right down on his knees and started undoing Ajay’s belt.

“Wh-wh-whoa, stop stop stop, I don’t need to be sucked off!” Manjeet pulled back.

“You don’t?”

“No, I'll just...do it.” Manjeet shrugged, but internally breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t planned on actually sucking Ajay off, and he hadn’t been sure how far he would go. Ajay knelt down next him and reached for his neck.

“So you don’t have to fall too far,” he muttered before biting down. It was easier this time, when he was prepared for what was coming. He took just the right amount, and Manjeet was still conscious when he was finished.

“Wow, do I feel like...actually, I’m fine, Ajay, that barely even hurt.”

“Liar,” Ajay said, wiping his mouth, but he was grinning too widely to even be put out. He did it. He actually did it! Laughing, he hugged Manjeet then stood up, picking Manjeet up like he weighed nothing.

“A-Ajay, hey…”

“Sorry. You rest, I’ll carry you home.”

“You’re making the world spin…”

“Sorry. I’ll stop.” He carried Manjeet as calmly as he could, but he was grinning from ear to ear when he set him down on the bed.

“You fed from Manjeet?” Sabal asked, looking a little wary.

“And he’s still conscious! I did it, Sabal!” Sabal smiled, hugging Ajay tightly.

“Good job, Ajay. I’m proud of you.” And somehow the compliment made him that much happier.


End file.
